


Keith with Ana

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anorexic Keith Kogane, Brotherly Affection, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Gen, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith is struggling a lot and it has been going unnoticed for some time now, until something happens and awakes everyone up to what has been going on.Keith is anorexic [ana].*hints of Klance*





	Keith with Ana

Keith was all alone in the training room working out.

"Start training level 6'' said Keith who was slightly out of breath. Three large robots appeared before him as Keith got into his fighting stance. He narrowed his lavender eyes at the robots, right before he leap into action, attacking the machines with his sword.

\---------------------------------------

Off in another part of the castle, everyone else was enjoying each others company and no one seemed to noticed that one member of their team/family was missing.   
Keith rarely sat around and socialized with them, he was always off in the corner, in his room or training.

Just as everyone was talking, laughing and eating some green goo that Hunk just whipped up for everyone. Shiro glanced over at everyone in the room then frown slightly, Keith wasn't around and he couldn't remember when the last time was when he saw him. Shiro cleared his voice, gaining the attention of the fellow paladins in the room. 

"Has anyone seen Keith?" questioned Shiro and by the looks upon the others faces and the shakes of their heads he got his answer. "I'm gonna go find him'' said Shiro and slowly made his way out of the room and down the hall.

"Shiro, wait!" yelled a voice behind him, causing him to stop in his path. Shiro turned around to see Lance quickly sprinting over towards him. Shiro raised an eyebrow, awaiting for Lance to speak up.

"I saw him last night in the gym. Is...is something wrong?" asked Lance and Shiro sighed. He could see a small bit of worry within Lance's ocean blue eyes and he figured that his eyes most likely reflected that look as well. 

"I don't know, I just...I got this feeling that something is up. He has seemed more-'' said Shiro but was cut off by Lance finishing his sentence for him.

"-Distant. Yeah, I've noticed that too'' said Lance who sighed and looked down slightly at the ground. Shiro reach out and patted Lance's shoulder, making The Blue Paladin look up at him.

"I'm sure everything is fine, try not to worry so much'' said Shiro and smiled when he saw Lance's eyes brighten slightly with embarrassment from liking Keith and being worried about him.

"I'm Not Worried About Mullet Head!'' Lance said in a raised voice and crossed his arms over his chest. Shiro slightly chuckled and patted Lance shoulder again, silently saying ''yeah, sure your not''. 

Now, both Shiro and Lance walked down the hallway, they were heading towards Keith's bedroom when they heard a small crashing sound coming from the training room. Shiro looked over towards Lance and they both decided to head in there, because they both now figured that Keith was in there, that was going to be their next stop after checking his room and Red.

In the back of both of their minds they both were hoping that Keith hadn't been in the gym all night. They both knew how hard Keith pushed himself, which both irritated Lance and worried him. He didn't want to see Keith get hurt.  
For Shiro it was mainly worry and concern, for he knew about Keith's past and just how hard he tries to prove himself to them and himself, to prove that he has value and that he is worth something to them and Voltron. Shiro knows that Keith finds no value within himself, so he pushes and pushes harder and harder but that can lead to something dangerous, it has in the past and Shiro was really hoping that his past wasn't coming to bite Keith and himself in the butt. 

Shiro knows that Keith has struggles with Anorexia in the past and that he has come a long way from where he once was with it, but so much time has past and lately he has become more distant and working out more. Shiro has been busy with the team and hasn't actually paid much attention to see if Keith has been eating and was okay with his struggles with food. He has figured that Keith has eaten less because of the alien green goo food but he was hoping for dear life that Keith hadn't had a relapse and wasn't eating at all, once again.

Shiro pushed the doors open slowly and silently, for he wanted to get a good view on how Keith was really doing when he thought no one was around.  
Shiro's eyes went straight over towards Keith as he fought off two robots, one laying on the ground that has already been defeated by Keith. He could see the quick rise and fall of Keith's chest and the sorta sluggish swing of his sword in his hand as he brought it down upon the machine before him, earning a small hit to the gut. 

 

Keith doubled over and Lance took a step forward but Shiro's metal arm reached out and stopped him from going any farther into the room, Shiro needed to see more, to see how Keith really was. Keith grunted before he angrily straighten up and charged at the machine, landing a few good hits in here and there but do to his sluggish movements he was hit again. Shiro could see Keith taking shallow breaths now, the sweat dripping from his body and how his body and muscles were shaking.

"Keith'' said Shiro but he didn't get a response from him, Keith continued fighting, growing more weaker and angry by the second. Shiro sighed and glanced over at Lance real quick, seeing worry laced in his features. 

"End training sequence'' said Shiro and the battle ended. Keith huffed an angry huff and turned around quickly with fire in his eyes, for he was angry at whomever ended his battle. Once his eyes landed on Shiro, the fire within his lavender eyes soften and he sighed and looked down quickly, trying to hide his eyes and himself from Shiro's gaze.

"Keith?" Shiro called out and took a few steps forward towards his little brother. 

"I'm...not...done...yet'' said Keith out of breath. 

He could see how dead on his feet he appeared before him, so he moved a little faster towards Keith. Keith glanced up quickly, probably too quickly because the room began to spin slightly and he blinked his eyes fast to try and shake off the dizziness that was washing over him, but it didn't work.

Keith dropped his sword, the loud crashing sound of it made Keith jump slightly as he inhaled sharply and fell forward, luck for him Shiro dashed forward and caught him in his arms.

"Keith!" yelled Lance as he rushed over towards him and Shiro.

Shiro looked down at Keith's pale and still form in his arms. For about a few ticks, Keith didn't move or respond to his name but then he slowly began to move and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Sh-Shiro?" questioned Keith in an almost whisper and Lance smiled. He was so happy that Keith was awake and a part of him found Keith's tiny voice sorta cute.

"Hey buddy. It's alright, I got you'' said Shiro and slowly rose to his feet, helping Keith stand as well. He lean heavily against Shiro as he lead him out of the training room with Lance trailing behind them in silence.

\------------------------------------------

Keith refused to go into one of the pods so Shiro took Keith towards his bedroom so he could get some rest and also so they could sit down and talk.

Keith knew this too, for he sighed as soon as his bedroom door closed behind them. He slowly made his way over towards his bed and sat down on the edge. He was extremely tired and wanted nothing but to fall asleep right now but he could tell by the way Shiro held himself that he wanted to speak to him. Keith held his eyes shut just awaiting for the lecture he was about to receive but when he got nothing but silence he opened his eyes and looked up at Shiro. Shiro was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, his head hung low, low enough for his white bangs to fall and cover his eyes.

Keith bit down upon his lower lip before he decided he needed to say something because this uncomfortable silence was putting him more on edge.  
"Sh-Shiro?" questioned Keith, his voice was wobbling as he spoke and he cursed himself for showing Shiro, his big brother just how weak he was. As soon as Keith said his name, Shiro sighed and looked up over at him. Shiro's eyes scanned Keith before he pushed himself off the all and uncrossed his arms. He was debating on what to say to him. Yeah a part of him was angry, angry that Keith had slipped up and relapsed once again but he was probably more mad at himself for not being around and paying as much attention as he should have. He was also very worried about his little brother and best friend, this scared him greatly. He sighed again because felt bad about this whole situation then he glance at Keith and could tell that by him constantly sighing and not speaking to him was only making things that much worst. Shiro tilt his head backwards for a moment, beating himself up even more now before he slowly made his way over towards Keith and sat down beside him.

Keith's legs began to shake as they both sat in silence, but unsure as to start this conversation, memories of the first talk about Keith's struggle with Ana popped in both of their minds.

"Keith-'' began Shiro but Keith cut him off before he could say anything more than his name.

"I know. And I am sorry Shiro, I really am. I-I didn't mean to make you worry about me or become mad at me'' whispered Keith who lowered his head.

"I'm not mad at you Keith. I am worried though because you're my friend and I care about you. I just wish you would have came to me when this all started up again. You were doing so good and-" said Shiro.

"I would have came to you but you were gone!" shouted Keith and rose to his feet quickly. His eyes then widen at the realization of what he just yelled at Shiro and now felt bad about it. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at Shiro now.

"So..." said Shiro who then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "so this didn't just start back up'' he said more to himself than as a question but Keith shook his head 'no'.  
"Keith I'm sorry'' said Shiro and Keith quickly turned around to face him, his eyes on fire.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! This is all my fault! I'm the screw up, the one who-" yelled Keith but Shiro stopped him by jumping onto his feet and placing his hand upon Keith's shoulder making Keith face him.

"Stop it! This self hating thing you always do isn't going to make things better, it is only going to hurt you even more. You're not a screw up or worthless. You're like a little brother to me Keith and you are amazing!'' said Shiro but Keith shook his head. He wanted to believe what Shiro was telling him, he did but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it.  
"Keith, calm down and breathe. It's all going to be alright, okay?" said Shiro and Keith slowly looked up at him with tears in his lavender eyes.

Keith nodded his head quickly then rushed forward, tossing his arms around Shiro and holding on for dear life as his body began to shake as he broke down. 

 

They remained standing there in each others arms for a bit until Keith calmed down and Shiro could see how worn out he was. He lead Keith to the bed and covered him up as his eyes began to flutter shut.

"Rest Keith. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere'' said Shiro and planted a small kiss on top of Keith's head. He glanced down to see Keith's eyes shut and a small smile crossed his face. Just as he stood up to leave he heard Keith whisper to him.

"Promise?" questioned Keith, his eyes slightly cracked open, staring at Shiro. Shiro looked down for a minute before looking back over at Keith, he could see the worry and fear on Keith's face.

"Promise'' said Shiro and he watched a small smile form on Keith's face as he drifted off to sleep. Shiro stood there for a second watching Keith sleep, he felt bad for he wasn't sure that that was a promise that he would always be able to keep to his little brother. Shiro lowered his head and slowly exited Keith's room.


End file.
